Knight in Shinning Armor
by Falconflight
Summary: For daysandweeks' A Quiz and a Challenge. Maybe Blaise is Pavarti's knight in shinning armor... just maybe.


_**For daysandweeks' A Quiz and a Challenge**_

**_Prompt: Burgendy_**

**_Pavarti's POV_**

* * *

I never imagined who would be my dream-guy, my prince charming, my knight in shinning armor, and I never thought I'd be jealous of anyone either. Just goes to show that you can never think about the future unless you're a Seer…

My eyes traveled from my own robes to stare jealously at Daphne Greengrass's burgundy ones. Of course, the color of the robes weren't the part that I was jealous of. I was jealous of the boy she was with; Blaise Zabini.

He was utterly handsome in his robes as black as night. I cursed myself for staring. Plenty of girls would love to be in my shoes right now. Sure, Harry Potter was a big star, he had fan girls everywhere he went, he was a legend and a Triwizard contestant by some magical accident, but, in all honesty, I couldn't see what was so big with him. He wasn't that handsome, he was clearly not good with talking to girls, and he was just… average. He was an average kid who got lucky and became a big star. But Blaise Zabini… he was utterly handsome, actually good at flirting with girls, and was anything but average.

"Pavarti?" Harry asked, jeering my thoughts. "We're supposed to dance now."

I hadn't realized that I had been thinking about Blaise while Harry and I had walked out to the dance floor. I felt utterly embarrassed. I felt myself blush as Harry put a hand around my waist, and the other clasped my hand.

I felt her heart pound like an angry bird as the music began, but soon I felt myself floating upon it. This was mostly because I was pretending that instead of having Harry as a dance partner, I had Blaise.

"Pavarti?"

I wanted to hit Harry. He had interrupted my best daydream yet. I was dancing with Blaise, and he had been about to kiss me.

"Want to go sit?" he suggested. "I'm getting a bit tired of dancing."

"Yes," I answered in a brittle voice. "Let's go sit down."

Harry made a move to sit at the nearest chairs, but I snagged him away. I searched the crowd for Blaise, and dragged Harry towards the chairs nearest him. I plopped down and watched breathlessly as Blaise and Daphne danced. How I longed to be in her position, and how I envied Daphne that she got dance with him.

My heart leapt as Daphne walked away to go assist her younger sister, Astoria, who was crying. Apparently, she had been under the impression that she would be dancing with Theodore Nott. It was quite a shock to her when he showed up with a Ravenclaw.

I stood up instantly and walked over to Blaise.

"Can we dance?" I asked, feeling my heart begin to thunder.

Blaise looked at me with modest curiosity. Then, his eyes drifted over to where I had left Harry.

"Are you sure your date wouldn't mind?" he asked.

I glanced over to Harry. He was definitely looking for me, but mildly, as if he truly didn't care.

"Yeah, he doesn't care," I answered. I was so eager…

"Very well," Blaise agreed.

We began to dance. I felt my heart flutter with butterflies

"What's your name again?" he asked.

"Pavarti Patil," I replied.

"Gryffindor…" Blaise muttered absent mindedly.

"Does that make a difference?" I demanded.

"No," Blaise answered shortly, snapping back to the present. "Any girl as pretty as you deserves a dance with someone like me, not a slut like Potter."

"He's nice," I retorted.

"Nice?" he echoed, raising an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say about him? Nice?"

"And brave… courageous," I mumbled.

"All Gryffindors share those qualities, don't they?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah… suppose they do," I agreed.

"You're a good dancer, Patil," Blaise announced unexpectedly.

"Uh… thanks."

As the song ended, Blaise kissed my hand as he slipped back to fall into step with Daphne. Each time he passed me, though, he gave me a wink and that made my heart flutter. Maybe he was my prince charming, my dream-guy, my knight in shinning armor…

* * *

_**If there's anywhere where it says she or Pavarti and it should say I or I, please forgive me. I orgionaly wrote this in third person, but then I realized it'd be better from Pavarti's POV.**_


End file.
